It is a difficult task to load a gun magazine. The action is repetitive and tiring. In just a short while thumbs are sore and wrists are fatigued. The chore does not get easier as the loader ages. Pistol magazines are more difficult than others but all suffer from the same issues particularly when the magazine is being filled to capacity.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that simplifies the loading of a gun magazine, that eliminates sore thumbs and wrists and allows even the most difficult magazine to be fully loaded.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved magazine loader that is easy to use, eliminates common fatigue issues and allows a user to fill any magazine, including pistol magazines, to capacity quickly and efficiently.